


Fleeting

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raistlin and elves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



He honestly should have expected it, given how he had been affected by Laurana. His curse left him both hating and lusting for the elves, though they in kind mostly spurned human advances.

Raistlin's interest in Dalamar was nothing so banal, though, for it was the mind that drew him in. While lust and love had played their parts in his life, with Dalamar, Raistlin had grand ideas of a whetstone to sharpen his own abilities.

Even with all his cunning, though, Raistlin could not have foreseen their alliance would be so short-lived. Dalamar was, after all, a black robe.


End file.
